


Lord Save Your Sole

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christianity, Foot Fetish, Kinda Dubious Consent, M/M, Oneshot, cum baptism, nun outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Alfred uses his unorthodox tastes as a vessel for his faith. Kiku loves it.





	Lord Save Your Sole

Alfred Jones was a man of faith. He blessed his dinner before he ate, went to church each Sunday morning, and spent several hours each week imagining every detail of Jesus's slow and painful death. He was eternally grateful for Jesus’s sacrifices and God’s grace. He kept his religious practices mostly to himself, for he did not want to brag. His reward was in heaven, after all. But there was one place where he allowed his faith to fully shine like God’s divine light: his christian foot fetish blog.   
The pairing seemed ludicrous to any outsider. What place could a foot fetish possibly have in the eyes of the lord? To Alfred, it all made perfect sense. Many bible passages were dedicated to foot washing. From the story a woman washing Jesus’s feet with her own tears and hair to the foot washing party preceding Jesus’s death, the bible was full of damp toes. Besides that, Alfred knew that God would not cast him aside for his interests. All are welcome at God’s table, foot fornicaters included.   
Alfred’s blog was filled with two year’s worth of bible quotes, prayers, and pictures of his own feet. Each week he posted a new photo or two. Every picture showed only his bare feet and ankles alongside a cross or rosary. Sometimes he would write scriptures on his soles or surround his feet with white lilies. Each picture had thought and care behind it, and so he gained a sizeable following. Most were fellow Christians, though there were a few who did not follow the path of God.  
Kiku Honda was one such fan.   
Despite his Buddhist upbringing, Kiku did not consider himself particularly religious. He used to stop by a temple every so often, but he left it all behind once he moved to America. Despite his lack of faith, he found himself drawn to Christianity. At first, he thought it was some sort of sign. He did a bit of research on the religion and quickly discovered that his ‘awakening’ was more sexual than spiritual. Soon afterwards, he discovered Alfred’s blog. Alfred’s beautiful feet mixed with the religious symbols were just too perfect. Kiku was instantly infatuated. He went through several tissue boxes and lotion bottles after discovering that site. It was both a blessing and a curse.  
One fateful day, Alfred decided it was time to get in touch with his followers. He wanted to thank them for their support in whatever way he could. After a lot of thinking, he decided the best way to thank them was to reveal his identity. He posted a picture of his face with the caption: “I figured I should finally show my face. My name is Alfred Jones, I’m a proud American, and I’d love to chat with you guys. Thanks for all the love!”   
He got a handful of messages from fans complimenting his appearance, and he exchanged pleasantries with them. Nothing really came from these DMs, and that was just fine with Alfred. He figured that it would all be over in a day or so. That all changed when he got a message from Kiku.  
“Hello, Alfred. My name is Kiku Honda. I’ve been a big fan of your blog for over a year now, and your pictures mean so much to me. Seeing your face made my week. You’re even more handsome than I could have imagined. Thank you so much for your work,” read Kiku’s message. Instant regret filled Kiku’s body. He came off so intense, so creepy, so unprofessional. His face burned red as he contemplated deleting his account.   
Alfred read the message over and took a look at Kiku’s profile. A picture of Kiku reading under the shade of a cherry tree caught Alfred’s eye. It was quite a flattering image. Kiku looked handsome and mysterious, yet approachable. His black hair was slightly lifted by the breeze, and his soulless eyes were a bit less empty than usual. Alfred decided to message him back. He typed, “Thanks, dude! I put a lot of work into this haha. Always nice to see a fan.”  
Kiku perked up and typed back, “Oh, that’s good to hear. I was worried that I’d scared you.”  
“Nah it takes a lot more than that to scare me. Btw I looked at ur profile. You look really nice in that tree pic.”  
Kiku blushed. “Thank you. My brother took that picture back when I lived in Japan.”   
“Ur from Japan?”  
“I was born there, but I moved to America a few years ago.”  
“Cool. I didnt know there were Christians in japan lol”  
“Well, to tell you the truth, I’m not very religious.”  
“Wait, really? Im gonna have to fix that. Come over to my place sometime and ill teach you all about God and stuff.”  
Kiku normally avoided that sort of thing like the plague, but since it was Alfred, he agreed.   
They met up on a gloomy Saturday evening. Grey clouds covered the sky and drops of drizzle ran down the windowpane. Kiku wondered if he made the wrong choice, but it was too late to turn back. He was already in Alfred’s living room with a cup of coffee in his hand and a bible in his lap.   
“Thanks again for coming. It’s so cool to meet a fan in real life,” Alfred said. He sat next to Kiku. He wore a t-shirt with the name of his favorite christian rock band, The Cool Cross Boys. His feet were covered with bible-themed socks, much to Kiku’s dismay.   
“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Kiku set his drink down on the coffee table. “So, what did you have planned?”  
“Well,” Alfred pulled one leg up and put his foot up on the couch cushion. “Reading scriptures and stuff obviously didn’t do anything, so I figured we’ll have to do some weirder stuff.” He pulled his sock down to the edge of his heel.   
Nervous excitement filled Kiku’s brain. His palms grew sweaty. “What sort of stuff?” he asked, though he was almost positive that he knew Alfred’s plans.  
“I’m going to show you just how fun Christianity can be. If you don’t convert by the end of it, then I don’t think you ever will.” He pulled his sock all the way off and put his foot in Kiku’s lap. “Are you down?”  
“Of course. I’m ready for anything.” Kiku may have been exaggerating a bit.  
“Alrighty then! Follow me.” Alfred led him to the bedroom and locked the door behind them. “Just so we’re clear, premarital sex is a sin. Anal doesn’t count though.”   
“That makes sense,” Kiku lied as he sat down on the bed. He looked around and noticed a giant, cross-shaped dildo sitting next to a bottle of anal lube as well as some rosary anal beads. A sinking feeling grew in his stomach as he recalled his few attempts at anal play. Kiku was a kissless virgin, and the most he’d even put up his butthole was two fingers. That cross was not going to fit anytime soon.   
Alfred changed into a full nun outfit minus the shoes and socks. He pulled off all of Kiku’s clothes and looked at his 2 inch penis. He grabbed the cross dildo and poured a conservative amount of lube on it. “Hey, uh, maybe we should take it easy-“ Kiku said.  
“Nah fam, go big or go home. This is the only way to feel God’s love.” With that, Alfred shoved the tip into Kiku’s marshmallow butthole.   
“G-god’s love really hurts.”  
“This is just the beginning. You must understand the suffering Jesus went through to cleanse us of our sins.” He forced in another two inches. Kiku yelped, prompting Alfred to push the cross in further.   
“I thought this would be more foot-related,” he said as he held back a moan.  
“We’ll wash each other’s feet afterwards or something,” Alfred said. Kiku was understandably disappointed, but he didn’t have time to dwell on his feelings. Alfred tapped a button at the hilt of the cross. It buzzed to life and sent vibrations through Kiku’s insides.   
“J-jesus Christ!” he cried out. He already felt close to cumming.  
“Now that’s the spirit.” Alfred lifted up his dress to reveal his normal-sized erect dick. He stroked his own shaft and said, “Are you ready for the baptism?”   
Kiku was too busy cumming to reply. Alfred took that as a yes. “Do you renounce the world, the flesh, and the devil?” he asked as he jerked off.  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Do you accept Jesus as your personal lord and savior?”   
“Sure, I gue-“   
Alfred interrupted by cumming all over Kiku’s face. “I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit,” he said.   
Kiku flinched as semen landed on his forehead and in his hair. This was certainly not what he had signed up for, and yet he felt that he’d made the right choice after all. It was as if a gaping hole inside him had finally been filled. Maybe this Christianity thing was worth a shot.   
Unfortunately (or fortunately, if you look at it a certain way), he never got any further on his journey of faith. Alfred laughed and took off his nun outfit.  
“Dude, you just got pranked! God is dead, and we killed him!”   
“Oh man, you really had me going for a minute there.” They had a good laugh, and they both recounted the tale during several parties and family reunions.


End file.
